


Love and Duty

by Snarryeyes



Series: Into The Light [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt - Above and Beyond - and dedicated to Alisanne for her birthday. ♥</p><p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love and Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt - Above and Beyond - and dedicated to Alisanne for her birthday. ♥
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“You wanted to see me, Headmistress?”

Sitting behind the broad desk, Professor McGonagall glanced up from the midst of a letter. “Oh, Severus. Yes, our DADA guest lecturer should be here at any moment. I thought you’d want to welcome him.”

“Do we know any details?”

“Only that they’d send someone appropriately qualified.”

Severus quirked an eyebrow. “In other words, some wet behind the ears youngster barely out of training.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” a deep voice said right behind him.

“Harry!” Her letter forgotten, Professor McGonagall swept around the desk to greet him with a wide smile. “Welcome back.”

~~~

“I must say we certainly weren’t expecting our request to be fulfilled by the Ministry’s Head Auror,” she continued.

“Potter has always gone above and beyond the call of duty,” Severus said dryly.

Harry grinned and shrugged. “I wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to spend some time here. One of the perks of being in charge. I can delegate.” He turned to hold out a hand to Severus. “Good to see you again, Professor. I look forward to working with you while I’m here.”

Holding Harry’s gaze, Severus shook the proffered hand firmly. “Indeed.”

Professor McGonagall smiled approvingly.

~~~

Harry arched up as Severus’ lips closed around his nipple, using his legs to urge Severus deeper inside him. They had barely got through the door before mouths collided and clothes were banished in a hungry frenzy.

“Merlin,” Harry gasped, snapping his hips up to meet Severus’ thrusts. “I wanted to tear your clothes off in that office.”

“I do not think Minerva would have approved,” Severus smirked. He moved up to cover Harry’s mouth, silencing any further words. All that could be heard now was the smack and slide of skin on skin, steadily building to a dizzying climax.

~~~

Later they lay curled together, sweaty and sated, Harry lazily tracing a path across Severus’ chest with his finger. Severus captured the wandering digit and slowly drew it into his mouth, making Harry’s spent cock twitch with renewed interest.

“We probably won’t be able to keep this a secret for much longer,” Harry murmured, “especially if we’re going to be working in close proximity.”

Severus hummed. “Secrets rarely remain so.”

“But you _do_ have me all to yourself for two weeks.”

Rolling over to pin Harry down, Severus devoured his lips. “And I intend to make the most of them.”


End file.
